


you'll marry

by smallredboy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Engagement, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Trina is pregnant, and Marvin has no other choice.





	you'll marry

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, prompt #138 - pressure.
> 
> i sometimes feel just really sad for marvin.
> 
> enjoy!

Marvin knows he has to marry.

The mere idea makes him sick to his stomach, but he needs to. He has to; Trina is pregnant.

All his life, he’s known one thing, and that’s how his life is supposed to go. Now he’ll get to the next part— getting married, stomping on the glass, barely reacting as all his relatives cheer for his marriage.

No one can ever know what he truly wants. What he denies himself, what he shouldn’t want.

He picks out the ring at a shop and he feels unclean at the look the salesman gives him.


End file.
